Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten (German for "Night of the Undead") is the first level of Nazi Zombies. Gameplay Information Nacht der Untoten is set in a run-down building (almost identical to the one on Airfield) where up to four players must defend against an unlimited number of waves of zombies for as long as possible. Each room in the building contains a number of windows that can be barricaded with wooden planks. Zombies knock off each wooden plank in order to climb through the window and enter the building. Zombies do not carry, use, or drop any weapons, and only use melee attacks. Two consecutive melee attacks will put a player into Second Chance, but only when two or more people are in the game. When a player is down, another player may revive them by walking up to the downed player and hold the action button. This causes the reviving player to stick a "syrette" into the downed player. If the downed player is not revived in an amount of time, then they will bleed out and they will have to spectate other players until the end of the round. The game ends when all players are down or dead. The game is divided into rounds. Once a round is finished (by killing all the zombies), there is a small period of time, about 5–10 seconds, where players can repair barricades, buy weapons and regroup for the next round of the un-dead. As the game progresses, the zombies will come in larger numbers, have more health, and move faster. The core elements of the normal game are still present. Point System All players start off with 500 points. Players gain points by killing zombies and rebuilding barricades. Killing zombies will give players 110 points for each one killed. Only a certain amount of points can be gained every level from repairing barricades. 10 points are awarded for each non-fatal shot, while the killing shot awards 60 points (70 for an upper chest or neck shot kill). A headshot will award 100 points, while a melee attack will be awarded with 130 points for the killing stab. A grenade kill will give 50 points. The points are used to buy weapons for varying costs (or from the Mystery Box for 950 points each). Power-Ups Zombies occasionally drop power-ups that are beneficial to players. * [[Double Points |'Double Points' ]]- All points a player gains are doubled. This power-up lasts for 30 seconds. Its in-game drop is a "x2" symbol. * Insta-Kill - This power-up will give players one-hit kills on Zombies. When a player kills a Zombie with this power-up in play, the Zombie's head will always explode regardless of where the bullet hit, killing it instantly. The player will be awarded 10 points for the shot, and 50 for the kill, once again regardless of where the bullet hit. Therefore, players should not aim for headshots during insta-kill. This power-up lasts for 30 seconds. The in-game drop is a human skull. If the player has a flamethrower, it will be most effective during Insta-Kill, as a very small burst of flame will kill any zombie instantly, allowing the player to incinerate a large group of zombies in under a second. * Nuke - This power-up causes an incineration of all zombies currently on the map. There is a small delay before the nuke activates and kills all zombies, who are set on fire and whose heads explode, causing them to die instantly, starting with the zombies closer to the bomb, and spreading outwards. Although the bomb kills all zombies, it generaly gives only 400 points to the player. This makes it unfavorable when trying to obtain as much points as possible. * Max Ammo - This power up gives all players full reserve ammunition for all weapons. However, it will not replenish rifle grenades, fragmentation grenades or Molotov Cocktails in Nacht der Untoten . It will also not replenish the ammo of a person who is down. It will replenish the ammo of the weapon they are using WHILE down, but when they are revived their ammo will be the same as it was before being downed. The in-game drop is denoted by an ammo box. NOTE: Zombies will only drop Power ups if they are in the building. Weapons In Nacht der Untoten, all players start with a Colt M1911. Players can purchase more weapons next to their specific buy zones, which are indicated by a chalk outline of the gun on a wall. Ammunition can be bought from the weapon's buy zone at half the price of the weapon. Ammunition for weapons that do not have buy zones (i.e. Colt M1911, Deployable FG42 ) must be obtained from a Max Ammo power-up or by obtaining the same weapon from the Mystery Box (the latter option being possible but unlikely). It is possible for a player to have twice the amount of ammunition for a given weapon by carrying two weapons that use the same ammunition (i.e. carrying a Double-Barreled Shotgun and Trench Gun). Players can also choose to pay 950 points for a random weapon from the "Mystery Box" (denoted by two question marks) in the "Help" room, an unlock-able room on the same floor as the starting room. When a player activates the box, it will open up and cycle through a variety of weapons, eventually stopping at a random weapon. The weapons that can be obtained from the "Mystery Box" also include weapons that cannot be bought from buy zones on the wall, such as the Ray Gun, M2 Flamethrower, and Panzerschreck. No Japanese weapons can be obtained from the "Mystery Box" (or are available in Nacht der Untoten), and the only Russian weapon available is the PTRS-41 and the PPSH-41. However, the PPSH can only be recieved through the box on iPod Touch and iPhone version. On the second floor of the building there is also a cabinet that will randomly give one of three sniper rifles at the cost of 1500 points. Weapons available are listed below: Starting *M1911 *Stielhandgranate x2 Starting room *M1A1 Carbine (600 points) *Kar98k (200 points) Help room *Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 points) *M1A1 Thompson (1200 points) *Any weapon from the Mystery Box (950 points) Upstairs *BAR (1800 points) *M1897 Trench Gun (1500 points) *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 points) *Stielhandgranates (250 points) Sniper Cabinet (upstairs) The sniper cabinet costs 1500 points, and gives a random sniper rifle. Note: On the iPod touch and iPhone version, the upstairs cabinet will give out a flamethrower every time, not a sniper rifle and costs 2000 points. Other weapons *Holy Pistol (only available through use of the PC command console/Modding) *BRAAAINS... (only available through use of the PC command console/Modding) *Walther P38 (only available through use of the PC command console/Modding) *PPSh-41 (Only on the iPod Touch/iPhone) *Type 100 (Only on iPod Touch/iPhone) *Bouncing Betties (Only on iPod Touch/iPhone) *Thundergun (Only on Call of Duty: Black Ops) *Monkey Bombs (Only on Call of Duty: Black Ops) Effectiveness of Weapons See: Nacht der Untoten/Effectiveness of Weapons Rooms Nacht der Untoten contains only three rooms: The Starting room, the Help room and the Upstairs Starting Room: The Starting Room has five windows that can be boarded up. It also has the M1A1 Carbine and the Kar98k in it. It is the largest and most open room on the map. It is not recommended to stay in this room past round 5. There are two paths able to be bought from this room. The first is to the right of the largest window and has the word "Help" written on it. It leads in to the "Help Room". The other path is through the cleared debris located towards the center of the room, this path leads upstairs. Both ways cost 1000 Points. Help Room: The Help Room has 2 windows and a wall that can be boarded up. It is slightly smaller than the Starting Room, but has a radio (if shot or knifed will start playing music from the campaign), the mystery box, and the Double-Barreled Shotgun and Thompson). Many players tend to camp in this room before going upstairs. The only path leading away from this room (aside from the "Help" door) is the debris costing 1000 points. This pathway leads upstairs. However, DO NOT camp here, as it takes 3 seconds for the debris to rise, and while it is rising, you probably get down, if you're cornered. Upstairs: The Upstairs has 4 windows, and a slight elevation advantage. It is the same size as the Help room, but has more rubble around, so it is harder to maneuver around this room. It has the Sawed-off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip, BAR, M1897 Trench Gun, the Sniper Cabinet and Stielhandgranates. It also has some good strategies, but it is recommended to open the help room before the player opens this one. File:Nacht_der_Untoten_-_DNST.jpg|Downstair Floor-plan File:Nacht_der_Untoten_-_UPST.jpg|Upstairs Floor-plan File:Shot0175.jpg|View of ground floor from Help Room door File:AscendFromDarkness.PNG|The writing on the wall at the stairs in the Starting Room. File:SLA.jpg|The writing on the wall in the Help Room Call of Duty: Black Ops This map, along with the other three Classic Zombie Maps, is available on the Hardened and Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops. The player plays as one of the four characters from Shi No Numa and Der Riese, and is able to use the new weapons of Black Ops, including the Thundergun and Monkey Bombs, available only from the Mystery Box. World at War weapons are still available on the wall. Also, the musical easter egg "Undone" can be activated in Black Ops ''by shooting all the explosive barrels. Unlike the other Nazi Zombie maps in Black Ops, there are no teddy bears in the mystery box, Pack-a-punch or "Hellhounds." Strategies See: ''Nacht der Untoten/Strategies. Trivia See: Nacht der Untoten/Trivia ru:Nacht der Untoten Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Nacht Der Untoten